Inclusion of wireless communication systems within mobile vehicles provides an opportunity to communicate between the vehicle and a central location. Vehicle services such as unlocking doors and theft tracking can be enabled using the wireless communication systems.
In order to receive vehicle service communications while the vehicle is not operating, telematics units operate on an intermittent wake up mode, whereby the telematics unit ‘wakes up’ on a predetermined schedule to determine if another party, such as a call center, is attempting to communicate with the vehicle. Waking up can drain battery power however. When the battery has no power remaining, the telematics unit is unable to receive communications and therefore has a compromised ability to provide the services. Other devices utilize a standby variation while in a digital region, as digital communications require less power consumption. In devices utilizing a standby variation, the telematics unit remains awake for an extended span of time, such as 24 hours, and then enters an extended wake up mode.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art.